Daddy, You Go Out!
by miisakura
Summary: Yah, perseteruan belum berakhir/Sekuel Surat Lamaran (?) #SasuHinaBimonthly #family


Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Daddy, you go out!©miisakura

Warning: segala ketidaksempurnaan milik manusia mungkin ada di dalamnya. Yang tidak suka boleh segera keluar kok :) nggak ada paksaan sama sekali :)

Fic ini dibuat tanpa ada keuntungan materiil sama sekali, cuma menyalurkan hobi :)

.

"Paman Neji!" Bocah kecil itu berlari menghampiri Neji yang bersandar di pintu masuk. Ia mengulurkan tangan dengan manja minta digendong dan Neji segera meraupnya dalam pelukannya.

"Halo, Jagoan." Neji menimangnya memberi kesan melayang. "Kau tambah berat."

"Tentu saja, Paman. Aku sudah besar," katanya bangga meski masih dengan logat khas balita.

"Baiklah." Neji merogoh bungkusan besar yang dibawanya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak dengan gambar mobil yang keren, yang membuat si kecil berbinar-binar. "Hadiah untuk bocah besar yang pintar."

"Terima kasih, Paman!" Katanya riang dan kemudia mencium pipi kanan sang paman.

"Kakak," si pemeran utama yang terlupakan akhirnya menyapa. Mempertegas keberadaannya. Oh, tidak. Bukannya ia tidak suka dengan interaksi manis di depannya. Ia hanya tidak tega menyela. Hatinya yang terlalu lembut selalu tersentuh dengan hal-hal kecil. Termasuk adegan putranya dan sang kakak yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Hinata." Neji melangkah maju, memeluk Hinata dan mencium keningnya dengan masih menggendong si bocah.

Jangan mengira mereka pasangan yang bahagia, karena memang bukan. Neji hanya kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya, dan Hinata hanya adik yang sangat menghormati kakaknya. Tidak ada hubungan terlarang diantara mereka.

"Ayo masuk." Hinata berjalan lebih dulu memandu Neji ke ruang keluarga yang lebih nyaman untuk mengobrol ketimbang di depan pintu.

"Sasuke di rumah?"

"Tidak. Sasuke-kun masih di kantor."

Oh, tentu saja. Jika Sasuke di rumah, dia tidak akan membiarkan Neji bertamu. Terlebih menggendong putranya dan mencium istrinya. Uchiha posesif, ingat?

Neji mendengus senang dan kecewa. Yah, absennya si Uchiha berarti tidak ada yang akan mengacaukan temu kangennya dengan adik dan keponakannya yang tersayang. Tapi, jika dia disini Neji akan dengan senang hati mengganggunya dan menikmati wajah kesal Uchiha dalam tawa kemenangan.

"Tidak usah repot, Hinata." Neji berteriak pada Hinata yang sudah menghilang ke dapur yang nampaknya sia-sia. Manner keluarga Hyuuga yang tidak akan membiarkan seorang tamu kelaparan dan kehausan benar-benar melekat padanya. Ah, yasudahlah.

Neji akhirnya beranjak, menuju tempat yang sedari tadi ditunjuk si kecil dengan ribut. Bukan tempat spesial. Hanya karpet bulu lebar yang berantakan. Crayon warna-warni yang tergeletak sembarangan, kertas-kertas gambar yang belum diwarnai berserakan, juga buku-buku cerita yang bertumpuk asal.

Pangeran kecil Uchiha itu dengan semangat menunjukkan gambar-gambar superhero miliknya. Bukan gambar sih, si kecil hanya mewarnai gambar-gambar yang sudah ada. Tapi biarlah anak-anak melambung dengan segala pujian tentang hal baik yang mereka lakukan, akan berdampak sangat baik untuk rasa percaya diri mereka dikemudian hari.

Gambar Ares, Helios, Zeus. Oh, ternyata keponakannya punya selera antimainstrem. Semoga dia tidak bercita-cita menjadi salah satu dewa Yunani.

Ia kemudian mengacungkan sebuah buku. "Kau sudah bisa membaca?" Tanya Neji.

Si kecil menggeleng. "Bacakan untukku, Paman," perintahnya kemudian.

Biasanya, hanya orang yang kelewat percaya diri atau terlalu bodoh saja yang berani memerintahnya. Dan setalah itu murka Neji selalu meledak pada orang-orang tidak tau diri itu. Jelas saja, hierarki status Neji berada di puncak kekuasaan. Tapi, ada beberapa pengecualian yang salah satunya adalah bocah kecil di depannya. Uchiha kecil ini terlalu menggemaskan untuk dimarahi.

Neji kemudian memangkunya dan membuka buku cerita bergambar itu lebar-lebar. Ia membaca deretan huruf di lembar pertama. Timun Mas.

"Bayi itu apa, Paman?" Si kecil menyela saat Neji mulai bercerita tentang bayi yang ditemukan dalam sebuah mentimun yang sangat besar dan berwarna keemasan.

Neji diam sejenak. Bingung akan menjawab seperti apa. Ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikan kata kunci di mesin pencari yang fenomenal dan menunjukannya pada Uchiha kecil.

"Ih, seram!" jeritnya begitu melihat video sesuatu yang menggeliat berwarna merah dan keriput dan setelah itu suara tangis pun meledak.

Hinata datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan kemudian mengambil putranya dari Neji yang tampak kesulitan menenangkannya. "Mama, ada makhluk seram di ponsel paman Neji. Sutā takut," rengeknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis, Sutā bantu mama saja ya buat makan malam. Sebentar lagi papa pulang."

Si kecil mengangguk diantara sesengukannya.

.

Daddy, you go out!©miisakura

.

"Tadaima," Sasuke memberi salam kemudian melepas sepatunya di genkan. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat mendapati rumahnya sepi. Biasanya ia selalu langsung disambut.

Enggan hanya terbengong-bengong di pintu, ia langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke ruangan terdekat dengan pintu masuk, ruang tamu.

"Hyuuga Neji." Tolong dicatat, yang barusan itu bukan sapaan. Lebih pada desisan yang sarat perasaan tidak suka. Manusia di depannya ini, selalu menjadi pertanda jatuhnya rezim Sasuke di rumahnya sendiri.

Sasuke punya satu peraturan penting yang harus dipatuhi di kediaman kecil ini. Sasuke harus selalu dicintai oleh Hime dan pangeran kecilnya yang juga berarti diberi perhatian penuh. Dan Hyuuga Neji adalah orang yang membuat Sasuke merasa dinomorduakan, meski Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

"Oh? Kau sudah pulang?" Hanya itu tanggapan Neji. Meski sebenarnya dia ingin terbahak-bahak melihat wajah berkerut Sasuke yang seperti perempuan.

Hinata mendekat, mengambil tas kerja dan jas Sasuke serta mencium pipinya. "Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun."

Tuh kan, jatah ciuman yang biasanya mampir di bibir saja di kurangi menjadi cium pipi. Sasuke tidak terima!

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Sasuke masih tidak fokus dengan sapaan Hinata, ia memilih mengkonfrontasi Neji. Terlebih melihat putranya yang tampak nyaman dalam gendongan Neji. "Sutā, kemari," Sasuke melanjutkan berniat merebut Sutā dari gendongan Neji.

Oh, _my dear_ Sasuke, apa kau tidak tau karma? Orang tua mengatakan jangan terlalu membenci orang karena suatu saat kau akan sangat menyukainya. Sialnya, kau melakukannya saat Hina hime sedang hamil. Lihat, sekarang putramu jadi menempel pada si coklat Neji kan.

Dahi Sutā berkerut sejenak kemudian melengos, "tidak mau ah, papa bau."

Sasuke tidak lagi merasa kejatuhan batu besar di kepalanya. Ia kejatuhan langit! Memangnya dikira parfum Sasuke itu parfum oplosan? Parfum yang jika di kurs dalam rupiah mencapai tujuh digit angka itu jelas tidak akan membiarkan bakteri penyebab bau merajalela dan wanginya pasti tahan tujuh hari ke depan.

"Sudah, sudah, Sasuke-kun mandi dulu ya. Nanti kita makan bersama." Menghindari pecahnya perang, Hinata mengiring Sasuke yang masih terpuruk.

.

Daddy, you go out!©miisakura

.

"Neji mana?" Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi langsung menghampiri Hinata yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Sudah pulang. Tadi dia dapat telpon dari Tenten-nee, Kisuke sakit."

"Oh, syukurlah."

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata menegur.

Sasuke hanya angkat bahu cuek. Ia memilih mendekati putranya yang sedang asyik memainkan mobil barunya. "Sutā mau kelinci?"

Sutā langsung menoleh begitu papanya menawarkan apa yang paling diinginkannya, "boleh?" Tanyanya berbinar.

"Tentu saja boleh."

"Sutā mau kelinci loop."

"Tentu. Besok kita pergi ke _pet shoop_. Tapi—"

"Tapi—?" Sutā mengikuti dengan mimik bingung yang lucu.

"Sutā harus janji tidak bermain dengan paman Neji lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena paman Neji jahat."

"Sasuke-kun, tidak boleh begitu," Hinata menegur begitu tahu pembicaraan ayah anak ini mengarah pada sesuatu yang tidak baik.

"Baiklah, Sutā janji." Sasuke menyeringai.

.

Daddy, you go out!©miisakura

"Apa dia sudah tidur?" Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba dan memeluk Hinata yang sedang menimang putra kecilnya.

"Ya. Hari ini dia aktif sekali." Hinata memberi laporan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan di keluarga kecil mereka, setiap malam Hinata akan menceritakan apa-apa yang dilakukan Sutā setiap harinya agar Sasuke tidak ketinggalan perkembangan putranya meski ia sibuk di kantor.

"Bagus. Dia sudah mulai besar." Sasuke bergumam. Sejenak, mereka menikmati keheningan yang menyenangkan. "Bagaimana kalau satu bayi lagi?"

Hinata tidak sempat merona karena Sutā tiba-tiba menangis keras. "Papa jahat!" Jeritnya.

Sasuke melongo bingung karena tiba-tiba disalahkan. Memangnya dia kenapa?

"Mama ... Papa jahat." Rengeknya. "Kata paman Neji, moster bayi suka makan anak kecil tengah malam. Papa ingin Sutā dimakan."

 _What?!_

"Sasuke-kun, tidur duluan saja. Aku menenangkan Sutā dulu."

Dan pintu ditutup tepat di depan mukanya.

"Neji sialan!"

Sasuke, Sasuke. Kau terlambat, _darling_. Neji sudah membentuk aliansi. Apa kau yakin, kali ini bisa menang?

Sasuke-Neji. Skor 1-1.

.

.

.

END

.

Duh, nggak tau lagi ini plotnya bener apa nggak? Rush apaa nggak? Nyambung apa nggak? Mii terlalu kepengen ikut event jadi buat tanpa banyak mikir.. Gomenne minna..

Karena itu minta kritik sarannya ya :)

Mii minta doanya juga ya untuk sidang mii yang makin dekat hari H :)

Terima kasih banyak :)

.

miisakura, 22 Agustus 2015


End file.
